User talk:Dav7d2
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trial System page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Question I got a question. Where do you guys get the English pages for the info./story for some of the Gundams (00)? Dude sign your name next time, type this " ~ " 4 times or press the signature button! Anyway I get most if not all my English Gundam Scans from http://www.zeonic-republic.net/ and or here http://www.mangafox.com/search.php?name=Gundam. Dav7d2 01:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Rookie of the Month Hey Dav7d2, just wanted to say you've done some great work on the pages. You came in recently and you did serious work with pictorial references and refining the little details. I'm grateful along with the other editors for your contribution. Keep up the good work. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 16:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! I didn't expect to get noticed, I have been a fan of Gundam for a little over 2 1/2 years now and I have always wanted to help out the Gunadm community in some way or another. I will keep working hard to bring the Gundam Universe to more people! On a side note I would also like to Congratulate you for becoming a Admin! and I hope we can keep working better together from now on to make this Gundam Wiki even better! Dav7d2 05:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I just hit 1,001 Edits, so I am no longer a Rookie/Newb! I have some experience under my belt and have been here for a while now. Yay Me! even though nobody cares! =D! Dav7d2 06:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem with editting Infoboxes Dav7d2, I noticed you are having problems editing the infoboxes. You can try modifying your editing preference so that you can bypass this problem. First, point to the scroll beside your name at the top right corner of the page. Then click Preferences. After that go to the Editing section and unclick "Enable Rich Text Editing." Save, then relog in. Everytime you edit after that, you will deal with text versions of the articles. It'll be less chances to mess up by itself now if your adding. Hope that helps. Bronx01 17:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Need some pics Dav7d2, think you can help out with the pics on Assault Container and GN Particles? Naturally, all the pages could use more pics for the gallery section, but these pages has been lacking for a while. I would appreciate it if you continue your uploads. A lot of the pages need better VLC snapshots. Naturally, nothing is rushed, whenever you can get to it.Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 18:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Once again, you've become a great asset to the wikia. I could use your help to find better video snapshots of the characters. Think you can get better versions for the lesser characters? Some of them have bad angles and some downright no pic at all. Thanks for your assistance. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 08:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Activity I guess not. I currently using a "monobook" theme. There is no Wiki Actiwity, and when I go to the straight link, it giwes "The My Home feature is only available if you're using the Monaco skin. If you'd like to see My Home, please visit your Preferences to change your skin." And that so-called new "desighn" so shitty that I can't stand it. -- Rimus 11:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Musha Gundam Mk. II Tokugawa Ieyasu Ver. Would this be worth making a page about, I mean its a variant of the Musha Gundam Mk. II, so does that give it enough for it to have its own page? Dav7d2 05:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) translations hi! i saw that you have provided quite a lot of jap info to wikia. can you give them to me so i can translate? thanks Bravecommander 02:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Gundam Sentinel Hey there, thanks for fixing the Gundam Sentinel page, I've been wanting to fill it in for quite some time, though I always get sidetracked, anyway, keep up the good work! --Zeikfried - Let the victor, be Justice. 07:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hello again, I was wondering if this mobile suit template could help you when creating or editing articles, and...uh, I apologize if you knew about it already. --Zeikfried - Let the victor, be Justice. 11:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hah! didn't know a page like that existed! Thanks! Dav7d2 23:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) manual request hi. wondering if you can get your hands on the Raphael manuals for me. i want a full weapon list to put in the article. thanks Bravecommander 13:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Here they are He already upload them on photobucket. Front view back view BTW, he note that the images have pixalate edge. So he made slightly smaller ones which are look better. Front view Back view やらないか? 04:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) * Shell Flag front Back view He apologize for somewhat rough edge, but with Super Robot Wars L out, it should be understandable. やらないか? 02:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template spaces That's actually a habit I carried over from the first wikia I started editing. —AscendedAlteran 11:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) referencing yeah can you reference the articles i edited w/ ur info? thx~ Bravecommander 12:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ryubi Gundam Help Any help for this topic: Ryubi Gundam. I would say it needs a rewrite, my info there is kinda rusty.Duo2nd 12:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Galleries Hey there, thought I would share some of the galleries I scoured: *Links to various artbooks *Has most of Sentinel scans *3D dioramas *Many images from various series *Mostly from UC Hope you find them useful. --Zeik-Tuvai 03:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) sourcing quick note of advice. when you're changing the look of the source appearance from mecha anime hq, don't put it as Mahq, It should be read something like this, "RX-78-2 Gundam profile on MAHQ.net". It's a little thing I know and I know you like putting dashes in between the source material, but I feel as though doing it like i showed abve will make it look more professionally done. Quick question why do you use little dashes when you're putting captions. Anyways, just a small heads upGaeaman788 19:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I though about decline them all but... Just being busy lately...Unlike Shell Flag, which has green as main colours, these has too many gray shade that make them time consuming to clean-up. The Eins turbulence is another story, it just happen to has infobox overlapse, and I don't want to touch something beyond my skill. So I'm sorry that all I have is Varanus's front view. But my schedule is already messed-up. Kuruni 18:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) picture and manual translation request hi! its me again i noticed oyu stopped sending me the manuals. can you find anything youcan and give them to me? also, i got my hands on photoshop cs5, so i can do something to the data file ms pictures to make them into the article pictures. thanks Bravecommander 09:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gundam ZZ unknown character The purple-haired girl is Roux Louka, Judau Ashta's so-called "girlfriend", personally she's one of my favourite Gundam girls! --Zeik-Tuvai 02:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Topic Help NRX-005cu Gundam WECT I know this is wrong. But.....help? OWODuo2nd 13:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Does that page say "nonexistent doujin series"............what the?...-Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It is. ;w;Duo2nd 13:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Is this your own creation? and is this fandom? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) There's the External Links in the bottom of the page. OF COURSE it's not mine, its a fan creation. D: Duo2nd 13:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The that goes on Kuruni's page then. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Knight Gundam Topic needs pictures Knight Gundam really needs some pictures from the game itself or any official line art by Hajime Katoki himself would do.Duo2nd 05:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Help on organization Dav7d2, if you got time, please help me organize the 00 pics. I just need you to place all written literature and/or article features that's been added into the "pics gallery"-section and have them put into the References-section instead. I have a big exam to deal with so it would be a big help, thanks. Taikage - Good tidings to all in this freezing hell! 21:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Some pics I found these pics, I wish this could help you and Rimus. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/8/8d/Up312271.jpg --Bronx01 22:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) tranlation request yo! i was just wondering if you could get me more ms info from the gundam wing encyclopedia. like aries, tragos, taurus, cancer, pisces, mercurius, vayeate, virgo, epyon, shenlong, altron, sandrock etc. yeah you get the drift, basically every ms you can possibly find, coz im totally obsessed with wing. thanks! leave the requests on my talk page if you can find them! Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Give a list Dude, since you're marking so many things up for deletion, you should give me a list so I nail them all off. However,you should also lay it easy on the deletion markers as well. A lot times, new people seeking info about specific gundams only know them by name and not the entirety of their serial numbers and letterings. You should leave the key phrase words that matches the Gundams or MS with a redirection and leave it at that. Taikage - The "need some change"-admin T_T 06:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm agree that shortname redirects should be keep around. やらないか? 06:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, I think they upgraded the Search function recently, because it gives you pages for what you type in, like for example, if I type in "Exia" , it give me pages that have "exia" in it, even the page for exia itself. Meaning that even if you don't type in the model number or even the full name of ms/character/ship/faction/etc., you get results. We no longer need the shortname redirects anymore. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with the pics Dude: The 00 movie is out, already in Mp4 raw form. If you got time, please take some good snapshots of all relevant technology and aspects of the story. I didn't even know there was a second lab-transport-type to transfer 00Q. There was also another class of ship that transferred the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza in Trans-Am, but it's not known to fit any known configurations. If you got time, please begin replacing all the crappy pics with HQ/HD for the pages. I'll pitch in next week when I can. See if you can also recruit others to help you in, thanks. Taikage - Merry Christmas to all : ) 00:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Games MSV Hey Dav7d2, Not sure what you meant by MSV, but I did find these random games: *Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire *Running Mobile Suit Gundam in Mekton Zeta *Gundam Senki --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 08:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey again, sorry for the late reply, I'm not online too often. So that's Games MSV! I feel really stupid right now. ._. Basically they're like this right?, I'll send some more when I can. --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 07:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) That Gouf variant is the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, btw here's another MSV image. --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 06:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Games MSV image for the RGM-79FP GM Striker!. --Zeikfried 10:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually.... Actually....I just moved those pics from the GP04G to the AGX-04 to prevent confusion. You could see who uploaded it. <.<Duo2nd 10:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) regarding your updates to previous requests. hi! as i am not one to waste time running back on my extremely long talk page, can you please make a new message for each update you make to the previous requests, it would make my life so much easier. also, if i missed out on some of the updates, please tall me in a new message. `thanks Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 04:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) errr. yes. actually i deleted some of the earlier messages. to reduce the length of my talk page. please repost if i accidentally deleted anything that i havent translated yet. and please do it in a new message, thanks! Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 04:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) About new sources Dav7d2: I'm not the go-to-guy when it comes to this stuff. Talk to SonicSP instead, he's far more up to date about facts, scans, and sources than me. I often go to him to confirm things. I just like to write and edit stuff, so don't count on me to be know about forums and new scans, I don't really dive too deep into it myself. Good luck though. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 10:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=57576&page=136 translation request request, yo! happy new year! anyways, can i have more translations? i finished all the old ones (i think). im pretty sure i did. thanks anyways! oh yes, can you give me translations focused on g gundam suits? i notice theres a lot to be desired for on the g gundam pages. `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Zabanya Cutout Hello, I'd really like to do a good cutout for this great MS! Can you get me one? -- Rimus 16:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The Many Uses of GN-Sword IV http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/beginning-gundam-x-saber-hobby-japan.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/msakado-hobby-japan-feb-issue.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/0-gundam-full-saber-hobby-japan-feb.html I just wanna facepalm. And yeah, I uploaded 2 in this site.Duo2nd 08:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) This deserves two facepalms...dear god, even though they are custom kits, and interesting ones. that's just milking it by alot. It's not as bad as releasing 6 different versions of 00 Raiser or like 10+ different versions of Exia, but hey, whatever floats our boats will make Bandai moneyGaeaman788 09:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) not meaining to be too persistent, but yes. dav7d2, can you please get me some scans for the after war/f91/victory/future century timelines? i really want to improve the standard of the gundam x articles, the crossbone vanguard articles, the g gundam articles, and the zanscare empire articles. thanks! just stick them on my talk page. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 08:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) im back yes i am. just a heads up on this nothing else Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Two Things Hello! I just want to ask you two things, why you don't put my cutouts in actual places, even after 10 days, and I want to ask you to find ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam rear pictures and High Grade Front pictures. I'll start work again when you put already cutted pictures into the topics -- Rimus 16:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) referencing yo dav7d2. umm i have already been here for wuite a period of time, but still, i keep screwing up on referencing. can you please give me some pointers on it? thanks Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) yo. what about refname tags? i tried doing what you told me to, but it showed up as a giant photo. can you fix it on the euclides page and then i can check out how its dome thanks Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I HATE Alexsena He just leave blank articles that are WASTE OF SPACE! Either the whole wiki should ban him or I'll kill him! D:Duo2nd 01:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I can see why you would consider them waste of space, but not even MAHQ has information on them. I think they made the page so people know it exists. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, not to advocate murder or anything, but I agree. He(?) needs to be told to shape up and create articles that are properly formatted and have sufficient information, or knock it off for a while. Kit-chan 02:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yup, he made a page about live action and computer generated imagery. Which is stupid. I'm going to hold off of saying that he should be outright banned, but I'm sending him? a warningGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 03:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should tell Talkage about this PRONTO! Duo2nd 03:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Absent No, it's just that my classes started up again, so I've been busy moving back into the dorm and such. I should have a lot more time to start editing again. —AscendedAlteran 15:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Anime Wikia Twitter Response Thanks for your interest! I'm so pleased that you're interested in the idea! Basically we wanted to help our Anime network of wikis get traffic and promote themselves, we realize you're all busy, and this solution was a way we could help the largest amount of communities with the least amount of work on your parts, and of course you can contribute as much or as little as you want! You can promote anything on your wiki, even just a character you love or a page that looks amazing! The benefit to individual wikis is that you'll be getting traffic from the twitter posts, without having to manage them (that would be us who manage it) All you do is make suggestions (if you want): http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/WikiaAnime_Twitter_Suggestio, and we take care of the rest; we just offer the opportunity to get the communities involved because you know your topic better than anyone. So really, wikis just have to "join" which basically just means putting the twitter follow button on your main page so that your users might decide to follow us, the more followers we have, the more people we can share information with. We also realized that it might be nice for all of the anime wikis if there was a twitter account that was focused not just on one wiki, but on Anime as a genre. That way more people will get to know about more of the Anime wikis. Let me know if you have any other questions! Kate.moon 22:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC)